Dimensions
by Little Girl On The Corner
Summary: Lily is a 15 year old , Chained up in the basement. When Eren walks in to the basement, And his friends follow, She meets a boy. A boy with the smile of an angel and the hair of a kitten. As of right now, All she knew was that he was adorable. (Armin x OC)
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, just like it always has been. My hands were chained to the wall and all I can do is sit in my bed, Sing to myself, and shift through my memories from years ago.  
I was sitting outside my house, singing the lullabies my mother would sing to me when I was younger. I got up and rubbed off the grass from my shorts, and walked next door, over to my best friend Reagan's house. I knocked on her door and for several minutes I was waiting for someone to open the door. Reagan opened the door and shared a smile. At the time, Reagan and I were 10. We decided to go to a nearby hill and sit under the shade, imagining the outside world. While we walked, we shared different stories of what had happened at home earlier that day. When they got up the hill, Reagan dropped down and sat under the shade. I lie down next to her and stare up to the trees.  
"Lily, what do you think the outside world looks like?" Reagan said to me.  
"I don't know. I'm just guessing it looks exactly like this." I replied as she got in position to lie down. After I had said that, we just stared at the trees while we talked. A boy and girl across us on another hill were talking, too. It looked like they were leaving. Reagan and I stayed at the hill a little while longer, and then we heard a bell go off.  
"Reagan, The Survey Corps' is back! Get up, Get up!" I slapped her face and dragged her along with me down the hill. We ran to the gate and stood up in the front. The gate opened, and all there was were bruised and cut soldiers from the latest expedition. I watched for a little while longer, than left with Reagan to go back to our houses. But we walked around the town for hours among hours. But then from there all I can remember is that I saw a Titan peering over the walls, Reagan got smashed by a rock, and I disappeared.

I acknowledged the reason I was down here. I could do something no one else could. I could travel through dimensions, and appear back in the same dimension where I would have been. Someone saw me disappear and reappear, it was the same person. I never even went to court. I was just locked up in the basement. And I have been for 5 years. I haven't seen another human face in 5 years, besides the ones that would come in and give me my rations. I can't even remember my parent's voice. Many of my days here are spent crying or singing. But I never talked. I knew that if I talked I would for a long time, and go insane. I knew I was getting out someday, and I wasn't going to be insane for that day. But at least I am alive, right? I was going to join the military. Go into the Survey Corps. I would have been dead by now. But I would have had friends. I haven't had a friend since that day. Wait.. Is that footsteps I hear? Footsteps are there, someone is down the hall! It wasn't footsteps she had heard though, before. They sounded different. Someone stepped in front of my cell and my smile went ear to ear. Actually, It was 2 men, One she noticed, Corporal Levi, and someone new.

"Lily, you have a new roommate." Corporal Levi said to me.

"Yay! I can't wait to get to know you!" I squealed. I was more excited than ever. You wouldn't know. He was chained up in a bed too, and I looked down at my feet. Once Corporal Levi left, I started talking to him.

"Hi! My name is Lily! What's your name?" I said to him. This time I was a bit quieter,

Making shapes in the sand with my feet. 

"My name is Eren, it's nice to meet you Lily." He replied. I smiled at him, and right after I did, Corporal Levi came back in and started to unchain Eren. I tilted my head at Levi, and he continued to move Eren to the chamber next to me. He left, and I lay down on my bed. The bed was uncomfortable and itchy. I sat up and started thinking. There goes my one chance to talk to another human being. I was on the verge of tears when I heard more footsteps. They were new ones, And They stopped at Eren's cell. I hummed, hoping to be noticed by the people inside. I heard a Boy and a girl's voice, and the boy said,

"I'm going to check around the rest of the place". The girl said to him that she was leaving, so just catch up with her when he was done. He agreed with her and I heard his footsteps coming closer. I anticipated seeing what he looked like, His voice was so soft, he sounded adorable. I could see the rim of his shoe as he made his way in front of my cell. I looked up at him, and pondered about his appearance. He had long blonde hair down above his shoulder, and he looked like he was 11. But I could tell he was around my age.

"Hi, my name is Lily..." I said as my voice faded. He looked down to his feet and started talking.

"My name is Armin." His voice faded as well, and I chuckled a little bit. I scrunched my legs up to my chest and He scratched the back of his neck. He left the cell and I almost had the urge to say "No, don't leave, Please" but I took back the thought. I let him leave and sat back down in my bed. I tugged down my chains and decided to take a nap.  
When I woke up, my chains were pulled back up and my shirt was off. Good thing I had thought to wear a tank top on under it. A note was left by me on the floor in the sand.

"_I'll come by maybe later after dinner. I wanted to tell you something you might be interested in"_

_-Armin_

Armin was apparently coming down. "I wonder what he is going to tell me? " I thought. I decided to put back on my shirt and grab my glasses. I wonder why I didn't wear them earlier. Eh. I slipped them on and my vision was clear. Seeing everything better would certainly help me when Armin was here. I wanted to be able to see him better, See what he really looked like. To wait for him, she drew in the sand with her feet and sang to herself. She wrote a poem in the sand.  
"_Roses are red, violets are blue,__  
__Sugar is sweet and perhaps so are you.__  
__The roses have wilted, the violets are dead,__  
__The sugar bowls empty ,your wrists, they're stained red.__  
__The sun isn't shining, the sky isn't clear,__  
__There's no silver lining cause you're no longer here.__  
__The rain keeps on pouring, there's no end in sight,__  
__You're laying there frozen, so far from the light.__  
__Your beauty's unreal, your smiles the sun,__  
__But time can't be turned nor your actions undone.__  
__The words that you wrote that only I read,__  
__"I love you so much, please don't cry when I'm dead."__  
__A bond that w-" _She scratched the whole entire poem once she heard footsteps. When they approached, Armin walked into her cell. He had a note in his hand and he looked down at it and clutched it to his chest. He sat down on the end of the bed and looked over at me. His eyes were such a light blue, like Reagan's, and his hair looked like they were as soft as an angel's wings. She wanted to go and pet it, but her chains restricted her from doing so.

"So, what I was going to tell you about, when I was younger, I had a book on the outside world. You looked like the kind of girl that would be interested in it." He smiled, and put his hands in his lap.

"Oh, Yes I would love to know! I have pondered that since I was in here. All I know is that it looks like green grass and trees, the whole way around." I replied. I had a grin spread wide across my face. He started talking about fiery pools of water, that turn into rock when they cool, fields of sand for miles, and a big body of _Salt water _called the "Ocean". I was astonished, How would he know this much?

"When I get out of here, you and me can go to the ocean, right?" I asked him. Oh that seemed a bit too much. I wouldn't mind if he said no, it seemed like it would never happen.

"Okay" He replied. _Oh, wow._ I thought._ Apparently it wasn't too much._ But he said he had to leave after that, to get too the dorm rooms or they would be too suspicious of him. But he did say that he would bring a friend tomorrow. _Oh yay, another person!_ I said in my head. He left with a smile, and that image stuck in my head for a while. His smile looked almost angelic, and his hair looked like a kitten on his head. Oh he was adorable!_ Wait, did I just think that? No I didn't. I've known him for 2 days! I'm not having a crush._ Since apparently it was after dinner, I decided to go to sleep. I tugged at my chains and snuggled up. When I shut my eyes and drifted off, my night terrors kicked in.

_I was watching as my father was in the grasp of a titan's hand. My mother was eaten. My sister was crushed. Reagan was smashed by a rock. Everyone she ever cared about was dead or was about to be. She watched as her dad was eaten whole, and rage filled inside of her. She thought hard in her mind, and thought of a code. "7874325". She repeated the code many times until she popped in another dimension. The thought of the code again, and appeared back in her dimension. Iwas by a boat, about to be cuffed._

**"AHHH" **I woke up and yelled. I rubbed my head and looked around. Nothing was there. I decided to fall back asleep. I couldn't wait for Armin to come back with his friend. I wanted to meet him, Or her, So badly.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up that morning, and the torches were lit again. The faint light shined in my eyes and I covered myself in the blankets. I slipped my hand out to reach for my glasses and slipped them on. I emerged from the covers but then I dropped back in. I made up a melody in my head and hummed it to myself. Then I got out of the covers and opened my drawers to get a new shirt. I took off my existing one and put on a black shirt. I reached down to the bottom drawer and pulled out my special Scorpio pin. I pinned it to the top of my shirt and tugged at my chains. I lowered them down them down to my thighs and sighed._ I hope Armin won't take long to get here. I don't want to wait 'till night, _I thought. I was too bored to wait 'till night. And I am deprived of friendship, I can't wait to meet the person he's bringing! Just thinking about it made me get goose bumps. I then heard footsteps, but they weren't Armin's. Someone else's. Whoever it was, they dropped in and gave me my rations. It was murky brown liquid and hard bread. I picked up the bread and took a forceful bite, trying to chew it all the way through because it was harder than I thought. Then I heard more footsteps, but I couldn't recognize whose they were. I heard chains being taken off, and then I heard them leave. All I knew was that they just took Eren away.

_Wait a second,_ I thought._ I can take myself out of these shackles._ I took a hair pin from the top of my drawers and picked the lock with my other hand. I did the same with the other hand and stretched my arms. I wasn't going to escape, the cell was locked and I couldn't fit through the slits between the iron bars. Also, if I did, it would ruin my chances of ever getting out one day. I got up and I fell down. _Oh yeah, I haven't tried to walk in 5 years._ I brushed off and got up on my feet and spread out my arms for balance. I walked around the cramped space when I heard footsteps. I ran back over to my bed and sat down. It was only Armin, and he walked into my cell.

"Hey, Lily." He said to me. I waved and stood up. I ran over to him (Or at least tried to) and I fell over. I got back up and sped over to Armin. I gave him a giant hug and told him,

"Where's your friend?" I ran over to the spaces between the bars and tried to get a good look. He walked out and motioned someone to come over to the cell. A man, or a boy, walked over and shook my hand. He had an undercut and the top of his hair was a tan color. I walked back over to my drawers and grabbed a brush and brushed my Amber brown hair. The man nudged Armin with his elbow and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, Sorry. Lily, this is Jean. Jean, this is Lily." He told Jean. He walked over to the end of the bed and sat down next to Armin. Jean and Armin stayed silent for a while, and I popped up a conversation.

"So, what has been going on since I was locked up down here?" I asked.

"Well, that Eren boy, he's out. Wall Maria hasn't been recovered, and the Survey Corps is significantly dropping." Jean said.

"Oh… Is anything good happening?" I replied. Armin shook his head no, and He looked down.

"Well, we might have to get going; They will grow suspicious of me and Jean." Armin told me. Jean got up to leave and he already did, but before Armin left, he went over to me and gave me three books.

"I thought you might want to have something to do." He whispered to me. He dropped them down by my lap then left. I went under my covers and opened the first book:_ Titan Anatomy_. I was reading for around 2 hours, going over every page carefully. The next book that Armin gave me was called _Understanding The 3DMG. _I read the second book around halfway, and then I fell asleep. While I was asleep, Armin came down to give me something, but he saw me sleeping. I was talking in my sleep, and all I knew was that I was dreaming.

_I was at my friend Jordan's house. Jordan was 5 years older than me, so he was basically like my second family. He looked after me after my parents disowned me. They said I was an accident, and they didn't love me. So I ran away, and Jordan decided to keep me in with him and his parents. He loved me like I was his daughter, and I loved him like a father. He would always comfort me when I was sad, and he was the only one that knew what I could do. And he accepted me for it. He and his parents were the light of my world, my light at the end of the tunnel. But I haven't seen Jordan since that day. I'm mad at him because he didn't visit._

I woke up in the middle of my dream and rubbed my head. I hugged my legs and ate the rest of my bread. I got up and out of the bed and walked around. I paced the room and was thinking of how I could get out. It was most likely around lunch time again, and I heard even more footsteps. It sounded like more than one person. But then I was hearing so many footsteps, like at least 10 people. Was I in trouble? Am I getting out? I didn't know what was going on, but I was hoping it was good. Then, 4 people stopped in front of my cell. Armin, Corporal Levi, Captain Erwin Smith, and a girl. Armin had the biggest smile on his face. So all I knew was that it was good news. He unlocked the cell door and said,

"Lily, Grab your things, you're getting out!"

I started crying tears of joy, and I grabbed my things. I walked over to the hallway and cried even more. _I'm leaving._ I thought._ After 5 years, I'm out._ I walked with them out of the basement, and they lead me outside. I got to stay outside for a couple of minutes, and I sat down in the grass and let my hair take in the light. Armin came to the back of me and sat down.

"I talked them into letting you out." He told me. I stared at him and cried. I fell into his arms and kept on telling him,

"Thank you, Thank you; you are the best friend I could have!" I cried into his shoulder and got up. Erwin and Levi had left, and the girl was still there. He told me that her name was Mikasa, and she was his best friend, along with the other boy, Eren. She told me that since Armin was the only person I knew, I was going to share a room with him. So he led me inside, and he opened a door to a 2-bedded room, with dressers by both beds. Armin showed me the bed that I got to sleep in, and he showed me the dresser I was using. I put up my Shirts and pants, and then I thought,

_Wait a minute, How the HELL am I going to change without getting awkward?!_ I then looked at the closet and I had to settle with changing in the closet. I sat down in my bed and asked him,

"Am I going to be doing anything else?"

He looked at me when I said that. I don't know if he was trying to not say something, or just didn't know.

"You are going to be joining us in the Survey Corps." He sighed. I smiled at him and waved my hands. I felt like I wanted to switch dimensions. I was so happy, I had too! I started thinking of a code. _"4923018"_ I started repeating it in my mind. And by the 3rd time I repeated, I dropped down in the lab on the meteor. Oh, my favorite Dimension!_ Homestuck_.I said hi to the trolls and zapped back to my dimension. When I appeared back Armin looked at me in fear. He stuttered his words and I started thinking to myself.

"_Damn it, Lily! He didn't know! Oh god, He's going to hate me."_ I thought. I was screaming at myself in my mind. Armin looked at me and started talking.

"L-Lily, what did y-you just do?!" He yelled.

"Alright, sit down; I need to tell you something." I told him. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"The whole reason I was down there was because I can do that. What I did was that I switched dimensions. They way I do is that I have an ability I can use to switch, and all I have to do is think of a 7-numbered code and Whatever it matches too, it takes me there. To get back, I just have to think about my universe, and it will take me back." I told him. So, after 3 days of knowing Armin, he already knows my secret. It took me 2 years to tell Jordan. I must have really liked him, without entirely knowing. He stared at me with an astonished face, and he started flowing with questions.

"How? Did you know? What happens when you switch? Is there a set time you have to stay there?"

"If I don't leave in more than 2 hours, I'm stuck in that dimension." He looked at me and got up. Armin looked as if he just got told the meaning of life.

"I think it's time for dinner, c'mon I'll introduce you to some of my friends." He told me. He took my hand and dragged me out to the mess hall. It reminded me about the time I dragged Reagan to see the soldiers. We entered the mess hall and I got my food. He sat down at a table with 5 other people. I sat down by Armin and stayed quiet until Armin called my name.

"Lily? This is Sasha and Connie." He motioned his hand to the girl and boy named Sasha and Connie. I shook their hands and continued eating. While Armin and his friends talked, I finished my meal and started heading back to the room. But, before I could get up, Armin grabbed my arm and asked,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm done with my meal; I'm going back to the room." I told him. He nodded his head and let go of my arm. I made my way into the room and grabbed some more comfortable clothes from my dressers. I took out a black tank top and white shorts. I went into the closet, just in case anyone would have come into the room while I changed. I put on the tank top and shorts and walked out. Armin was sitting on his bed and reading. I lay down on the bed and Armin asked me something.

"I'm guessing that making friends isn't going to be easy for you?"

"No. I can't be comfortable with making friends anymore; I'm too scared to see them go." I replied. I think he understood because he nodded his head and lay down in his bed. After 30 minutes, I still wasn't asleep, but Armin was. I could hear him snore and I chuckled a bit. I shut my eyes and flipped to stare at the wall, and my tiredness go to me and I fell asleep.


End file.
